User blog:RandomAwesome/Announcing Ever After Falls
I have seen people making AU stories like this so I decided to make my own, basing it off of the dearly missed show known as Gravity Falls. ---- Summer. A time to take a break from the hardships of school and enjoy the sun. Yet for the inhabitants of Ever After Falls, Oregon, summer will take a chaotic turn into mayhem. Characters Comment 2 characters at max and who you would like them to be down below or on my message wall to have them play a part in the story. There will be a few differences between this and the orginal, the major one being that everyone will be about the same age. Dipper- Olive Peason As the 22 year old daughter of the manager of a mattress store, Olive always had a thirst for adventure. As summer came up, Olive left the confines of college with her childhood friend and went to Ever After Falls to stay with a classmate from highschool. Little did she know that everything would change once she found a mysterious journal in the woods, sending her on a journey to unravel the mysteries of Gravity Falls. As summer draws to a close however, the Pea must make a choice, go to the city and never know all the answers to Ever After Falls or stay and risk ruining the relationship between her and her childhood friend. Mabel- Camellia Kettel A soon to be manageer of a large catering business, enjoying their last summer before they take up the big responsibility. She's the childhood friend of Olive, she happily joins them on an adventure at Ever After Falls as she tries to reach her own goals at the same time. As summer becomes close to ending, Camellia starts to dread going back to the city and leaving Ever After Falls to face tons of stress. At least Olive will be there with her, right? In the end, the Kettle must decide if she should leave paradise after betrayal. Stanely- Bane O'RougeThe owner of the Mythery Shack, Bane was an old classmate of Cameilla and Olive seems to have decided to stay in Ever After Falls after they graduated. He takes them in, making them help maintain the Shack. He seems to be as open as an open book but on the inside, he is hiding so many mysteries. With a past full ruined by betrayal and loss, the Dagger in the Rose seems to be hiding something. Perhaps a giant portal to Wonder-Realm could be hiding in that secret basement. But you didn't here it from me. Stanford- Airmid Valerian As a resident of Ever After Falls that has been missing for 2 years, this figure is an enigma. Bane, a seemingly close friend of their's seems to not know about their whereabouts either. But in Ever After Falls, no one can be trusted. An explorer and author who now is wandering the lands of wonder, the Candle is trying to kill a demon or else the world could be in danger of a terrifying creature known as the Jabberwocky. Wendy- Charmaine Lexwington The cashier at the Mythery Shack, Charmaine or Min usually tries to be as cool and calm as possible. She has taken up many part time jobs to avoid joining her parents' buisness and so far, working at the Mythery Shack has been the most fun of them all. Little do she know that she have captured the heart of a certain redhead as she is dragged into an adventure about a supernatural world she never knew about. Will Wings survive or not? Robbie- Arion Neptune An edgy inhabitant of Ever After Falls, Arion is trying to start his rock career while being as cool as he can. The Glass Dagger always does get in over his head though especially when it deals with the supernatural. Pacifica- Marissa StahlbaumThe daughter of a family that rules Ever After Falls, Marissa is taught to show everyone who is in charge while following all of her parents' orders especially when they play the music box. On the outside, the Teddy Bear may seem shallow and extremely simple but there is so much more on the inside. Old Man McGucket- Quinn Sternberg She just wanted to forget everything. Now Quinn is alone and crazy. No friends, no family members. It was just her, destined to be called crazy forever. But perhaps a ragtag group of people could help. Soos- Julius Hans The handy person of the Mythery Shack, Julius finds pleasure in helping their boss. The Goat Hoof don't have many secrets other than some social anxiety and just enjoys life, making sure to be the best worker he can be. Gideon- Marietta Diablo The town sweetheart, this little comedian happens to enchant everyone with her outside appearance but on the inside is something dark and twisted as the Microphone uses her journal to get everything she wants. Lazy Susan- Mrs Lockes, the good natured owner of The Flying Canoe (Restaurant). Tambry- Anteros Princely, a young adult who always seems to be on his phone. Candy and Grenda- Asuka Suzume and Cera Hyrdinden All the other characters will be played by canon unless you would like your OC to play them. If you have any ideas for which canon character should be who, comment down below or tell ne on my message wall. The Plot Basically every chapter will be based on every episode except with a couple of twists. If you have any ideas for the plot, don't be afraid to comment down below or message me! Category:Blog posts